


Skipping Class for Supernatural

by genetically_awesome, kendallnicola



Series: Wifi Makes its Way to Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Supernatural - Freeform, This is pure crack, drarry if you squint, neville has a kid, young professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genetically_awesome/pseuds/genetically_awesome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoa, whoa! Where's the fire?" He stepped back and let the kids out then walked in. "Why are they out an hour early?"<br/>"Supernatural." Harry and Neville said at the same time. Or the one where Draco and Harry let their classes out early to catch the mid-season finale of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Class for Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is bad.  
> Yes, I know there are continuity errors.  
> Yes, there might be spelling errors because I wrote this in WordPad.  
> Yes, I will go deeper into Jessie's backstory.  
> ENJOY!

There's a window in a staircase above McGonagall's office that just so happens to sit directly above the WiFi router. This window is known as the WiFi window and it just so happens that Ron and Jessie are sitting there playing Minecraft PE together. 

"Hey can you spare some iron? My sword broke." Ron's a newb and has little experience while Jessie already has a thriving server and is raking in cash. She's almost seven and has a larger monopoly than Mojang itself. She's too young to attend classes and has a lot of free time on her hands. What can you do?

"Yeah, sure. There you go Uncle Ron."

"Thanks, sweetheart". Ron looks after Jessie while Neville teaches. Hermione is under cover picking out the last of the Death Eaters so he also has too much free time on his hands. After Jessie was born, Luna was murdered by a muggle. But more about that later.

The two are content when a notification pops up on Jessie's iPad. She closes the game for a second to check the notification panel.

"UNCLE RON! UNCLE RON!" She has stood up and was bouncing frantically.

"What?! What, darling, what?" He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. Jessie is a very excitable little girl.

"SUPERNATURAL STARTS IN TEN MINUTES. WE HAVE TO GET UNCLE HARRY AND UNCLE DRACO! They'll want to know." She took off running down the staircase headed for Quidditch 101 first then Potions.

"Wait, Jessie!" She kept on running.

"Jessica Luna Longbottom! Hold on!" With her full name thrown into the air she stopped.

"Whaaaaat? We need to hurry." Man the girl was impatient.

"Harry has a class until eight and Potions doesn't let out until eight-fifteen. We can watch it when everyone's done with class." Ron tried to reason with the small child but she was stubborn like her mother.

"No, they won't want to wait." And with that she took off again. "Haaarry! Uncle Harry! Guess what? Guess what?!" She barged through the door of the Quidditch 101 classroom. Harry and Neville were inside talking about broom angling. They both turned to the noise and stood.

"What's wrong Jess?" "Are you okay?" Neville and Harry spit out words rapidly at the girl.

"Yes, fathers, I am fine. But guess what!"

"What?"

"SUPERNATURAL STARTS IN LIKE 5 MINUTES! WE HAVE TO GO GET UNCLE DRACO." She was flailing her arms around and making a very large scene and at the mention of Supernatural, the students were getting excited.

"Settle down kids. Alright well you know this means Nev?" Harry leaned back onto the front of his desk and crossed his arms. "Class dismissed."The students gathered their things and rushed out of the room. Ron was walking in just as the sea of students was pouring out of the door.

"Whoa, whoa! Where's the fire?" He stepped back and let the kids out then walked in. "Why are they out an hour early?"

"Supernatural." Harry and Neville said at the same time. Ron sighed and nodded.

"Well I'd guess we'd better go get Draco then." The four started for the Potions class room but found it empty with a note on the door that read "Class will recommence after Supernatural." in Draco's loopy scrawl. They laughed at the note and started on their way to the newly installed theater for such events.

They walked until they came upon the addition to the castle. It was a large screening room built with floating rows of chairs and popcorn holders. McGonagall had it built after the war to lighten the mood of everyone with their favorite shows. Harry took a spot on the ground chairs next to Draco and they proceeded to lean impossibly close to each other. Neville took a spot next to Jessie and some of her friends. Ron sat next to Neville and Jessie not wanting to watch the love birds be sweeter than sugar. 

Headmistress McGonagall walked up on to the stage in front of the large viewing screen. Any chattering or murmuring that had been going on before had ceased. She held her wand to her mouth and said: "Are you people ready for this shitstorm?!" 

There was cheering and applause heard though the whole large room. McGonagall smiled and dimmed the lights in the room with her wand.

"Well, Mr. Jordan, press play!" The room silenced as the show began. 

Harry was beside himself with contentness as he thought "This truly is a magically place."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, comments, prompts, or anything of that nature please feel free to leave a comment or email me at kendall.cheramie@gmail.com. You can also reach me through tumblr @grassmagic.
> 
> (this is the other author, genetically_awesome, and I just wanna say, McGonagall is me.)


End file.
